A New heir
by Rain of Mystery
Summary: Set after Princess Moanna returned to the her kingdom and married the faun when she became a woman. Now with a child of her own, she will not have her child repeat the mistake she made in leaving the underworld like she did all the centuries ago.


Pan's labyrinth.

A new heir

By Rain of Mystery

Princess Moanna was now a grown woman and queen for her under world realm. Where she remained with her beloved husband and Faun. They had been married for over two years and now they have been a expecting a new arrival of their own, a new heir. Their first born to be become ruler of their world. Pan could remember the day when he heard the news that would change his whole life for the better.

Nine months ago.

Moanna, was sitting alone in one of the seven gardens, she could remember the time in her human form, how he had mysteriously promised that they would walk in the seven gardens together hand in hand, and it was a promise he kept the moment she arrived back to their world.

Slowly her memories were returning to her, and of her home and place in this realm. Oh how she had missed being there, her time on earth seemed like a dream faded and forgotten. It was all in the past, only the present and the future were more important, especially now more than ever, her future would never be the same.

As she was sitting alone admiring the flowers, and the darkness of the night.

The faun had found her and greeted her with a smile. " My queen. Where have you been all this time?" he asked her.

" Here among the flowers and the moon.' she told him. " But... I wasn't alone." she assured him.

" Who were you with my dear?" he asked.

" With our little one." she told him with a smile as she gently took his hand and placed it to her belly that was now flat but would swell with life in the months to come.

The news was shocking to him, he was at a lost for words, he couldn't utter or word or a sound, a bright happy smile, as he held her close to him. His heart felt light and happy. Their seemed to be a luminous glow between them and the moon. In the months to come they would be welcoming their first heir.

Now, her time had come, Moanna was in her chambers with the midwives and of course with Pan. He insisted and so did Moanna, he had every right to be with her, and it was final. Pan held her hand as she struggled and screamed in pain. Sweat glistened her skin, and exhaustion was on her face.

He worried for her, as he was giving water and cold wash cloth to her neck and shoulders. Nothing to seemed he was doing was bringing any comfort or ease, even his words felt it was no use.

" You are almost there Moanna." he encouraged. " Just one more push and we will have our child in your arms soon enough." he told her, and she yelled in pain, as she felt the urge to push once more. This time she positioned herself and leaned into Pan who was supporting her back, before she knew it with one strained push, it was over. The room was filled with cries of a new life.

" Your highness. You are the mother of a son." The midwife announced with great joy.

" A son." Moanna said weakly in joy, as she was resting at last, and watched her son be washed and wrapped in one of the warmest and finest blanket ever made. Pan was the first to hold his son, and smiled warmly as he saw his son for the first time. "Hello there my little one, my son." He whispered with a smile.

He held the little wrapped bundle close to him smiling down at him. He was ethereal for certain, there was a sort of beauty to him. Queen Moanna smiled at the scene before her, and nothing could surpass this moment. They were safe and they were together that's all that matter to them. Pan found himself walking back to his tired wife, as he gently passed their child to her waiting arms. It was a precious moment for the both of them.

Moanna smiled at him and back to her sleeping son.

"He has your eyes." she smiled.

" He has your face." Pan replied lovingly.

Moanna smiled warmly at Pan.

" Oh may be never be as foolish as I was, to leave this world and go to the world above." she said.

Pan saw how saddened she looked and quickly held her close to him. " Don't worry my dear. We will make sure this won't happen to him." he assured.

Moanna looked at him, and nodded. " There is also one way to be sure." she said.

A couple of days later, Moanna was sitting on her throne.

" As my royal act as Queen, and as a mother, I regret ever leaving the underworld to the upper world so long ago as a child. Causing my grief and long lasting worry for me, hoping something to return in some life time or another. He had waited for me and he did. As a mother, I will not allow my child the same fate nor allow myselt such a grief if that day would ever come. I decree. That all gateways and staircases to the world above be sealed or destroyed." she said in all seriousness.

Pan looked at her in shock, but knew it had to be done, there was of course other ways to get to the world above, it would remain in secret. Only Pan would know, since he was of the forest and the trees, he knew all the secrets of their world and of the upper world.

Moanna held her son with a smile. " You will never know the misery of the humans of the upper world. Until the humans someday will return to the old ways and nature that is when I will open the stairways back to the upperworld, but that will never happen, for the humans are too corrupted and cruel. Maybe someday I will tell you the stories of my lifetimes from there, but until then my little one, you will be safe." she smiled at him and smiled at Pan, knowing in some way she had done the right thing.

This was their son, a new heir to their world and she would do whatever it takes to protect him and prevent such a fate that she had during her time as a human. Pan knew this and respected her wishes. In the meantime they would raise their son together as they watch him laugh and play in the seven gardens as they loved their strolls with him, their future heir to the throne.

8 years later.

"Alright my son time for bed." Pan said.

" Father, please tell me a story?" his son asked.

" What kind of story?"

" The one about the girl and the labyrinth." he told his father.

"Oh, that story, Yes. alright then my son, I will tell you the story." he said sitting down clearing his throat.

Moanna,watched the scene before her her son was full attention in hearing the story his father was telling him, as Pan began to tell the story it was as if he was reliving the moments of those days when she had left the Underworld, and her father set portals all around and waited for her until she would return to him and their world. She looked at her son, and was glad and relieved he was safe and sound, knowing the portals were all closed and he wouldn't be tempted to leave or follow in her footsteps. She sat next to her husband and listened as he continued on with the story.

The end.


End file.
